¿Dolor?
by Dilavri
Summary: Xion es maltratada por todos. ¿Qué pasa si un chico llamado Roxas la defiende?- leanlo y dejen Reviews n.n KH no me pertenece... PD: no tengo nada contra Olette n.n


**¿Dolor?**

"¡Eres una inútil!" dijo la castaña, empujándome hacia el piso.

Sentí como me empezaba a patear mis costillas.

No se preocupen.

_Ya estaba acostumbrada…_

"Estúpida" dijo Olette, saliendo del salón.

"Diablos" murmuré, poniendo mi mano en mis costillas.

Otro día, otro golpe.

Ya había terminado el Instituto, así que ya me podía ir.

Al fin.

Caminé por los pasillos solos. Ningún sonido.

_Nada._

Ahora, ¿cómo le explicare esto a mi padre?

Verán, el es un alcohólico y un drogadicto.

Cada vez que llego con algún moretón por culpa de mis 'compañeros', no me da comida y me castiga por 5 días. Sin ninguna razón.

_Bastante cruel, ¿verdad?_

Pero ya me acostumbre.

_Es normal para mí…_

Llegue a mi casa, tratando de ocultar mi dolor.

"Llegas tarde, Xion" dijo mi padre.

"L-lo siento" dije agachando mi cabeza.

"¡SUBE A TU HABITACIÓN!" gritó sin motivo.

Tuve que obedecer de inmediato. _No quería ser golpeada_.

Me senté en mi cama, aguantando las lágrimas.

Miré a mi costado derecho.

Estaba sangrando.

_Joder._

Me levanté por mi 'Kit de Primeros Auxilios', y me puse unas vendas alrededor de mi torso.

Suspiré hondo. ¿Qué más me puede pasar?

Recosté mi cabeza en mi cojín y me dormí.

_**Al siguiente día**_

Desperté gracias a la luz del sol.

Otro estúpido y doloroso día.

Me levanté y me puse mi uniforme. Debo de ir al instituto.

_Yay._

"Ya me voy, adiós" me despedí.

Salí de mi maldita casa y caminé al instituto.

Cuando llegue, pude ver a Olette, riendo con su voz chillona de ardillita.

_Ugh._

Caminé hacia mi Salón.

Español… esa clase me tocaba. ¿Y adivinen qué? Allí estaba Olette. _Joder._

Me senté en mi lugar, tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

Pero no sirvió de nada.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí…" dijo Olette. "A la tonta de Xion" dijo riéndose.

Olette alzó su mano, para darme una bofetada.

Yo ya estaba lista, pero alguien detuvo la mano de Olette…

"Olette, ¿qué ibas a hacerle?" dijo un chico rubio

"¡Roxy!" dijo Olette con un tono nervioso "Um, nada, no le iba a hacer nada"

_**Mentirosa de mierda.**_

"Olette, no me mientas" dijo el chico.

"Está bien" bufó ella. "Le iba a dar una bofetada… ¡Pero ella se la merecía!"

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué te hizo ella?" le preguntó con un tono de 'no estar muy convencido'

"N-nada" dijo Olette bajando la cabeza. "Ugh, ya me voy Roxy, ¡adiós tonta!"

_No entendí porque ese chico me defendió._

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" musité.

"¿Hice qué?" preguntó él.

"Defenderme"

El pensó por unos segundos. "No quería ver a una chica con una mano pintada en su cara" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo… gracias" dije pensativa.

"Soy Roxas, ¿Y tú?" preguntó él.

"Xion" contesté

"Bonito nombre" dijo sonriendo. "Xion, quiero que sepas que yo te defenderé"

_¿Qué?_

"¿Y por qué harías eso?" pregunté sorprendida.

_Jamás en mi vida me habían protegido_.

"Porque te ves como una buena persona. ¿Amigos?" dijo extendiéndome la mano.

"Amigos" repetí, estrechando su mano.

_Mi primer amigo._

_Tal vez este día puede ser bueno_.

_**2 semanas después…**_

"¡Xion! ¡Apúrate!" gritó Roxas.

"¡Ya voy!" contesté.

En este momento, Roxas iba a comprar un Helado de 'Sal de Mar' o algo así.

"Ten" dijo Roxas, entregándome el helado.

"G-gracias" dije mirando el helado.

Le di una mordida.

_No estaba mal, de hecho, me gusto._

"Delicioso, ¿verdad?" dijo mientras le mordía a su helado.

"S-si" contesté.

Comimos nuestras paletas y las acabamos.

"Xion" dijo con un tono serio.

"¿Si?" pregunté.

"¿Puedo conocer a tu padre? La vez que contaste de él, me dio curiosidad saber cómo es"

_¡Oh no!_

_¿Qué hago?_

"N-no lo sé Roxas…" dije mirando hacia otro lado. "No creo que sea buena idea"

"Por favor" me pidió.

Suspire. "Ok, acompáñame" le dije mientras caminaba hacia mi casa.

_Esto es una mala idea…_

Abrí la puerta.

Y para mi mala suerte, allí estaba mi 'padre'

"¡Hola Xion!" dijo mi padre. Obviamente estaba borracho.

"Padre, te quiero presentar a Roxas" dije seria.

"Un gusto" contesto Roxas.

"Xion, ¿Cuánto le pagaste para que estuviera contigo?" preguntó mi padre.

"¿Qué?" murmuró Roxas.

Yo solo apreté los puños.

"No le pagué" mascullé.

Mi padre solo rió y se levantó de su silla. "Xion, no mereces estar con él, este chico es superior a ti. Es más, no mereces estar con nadie, eres solo una pérdida de tiempo"

_Ok, eso si me dolió, pero no iba a llorar enfrente de Roxas._

"Disculpe, señor" dijo Roxas. "Me gusta estar con su hija, y no creo ser superior a ella..."

"¡Ya dime la verdad Xion!" dijo con un tono molesto, ignorando por completo a Roxas. "Dime que le obligas a estar contigo, así nos ahorramos que te golpeé"

"¡QUÉ NO LOE OBLIGO A ESTAR CONMIGO!" grité.

_**Error.**_

_**Grave error.**_

"¡NO ME GRITES, SEÑORITA!" acto seguido me dio un manotazo que me lanzó al suelo.

"Xion, ¡Resiste!" dijo Roxas con desesperación

Después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté en un hospital.

Y junto a mi lado estaba Roxas.

Sonreí. Jamás alguien había hecho esto por mí. Defenderme…

"Roxas" dije en voz baja.

"¡Xion!" dijo con alegría. Se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

Jamás me habían abrazado. Era extraño. En vez de recibir golpes y sentirme sola, recibí abrazos y protección.

_No aguante más y mis lágrimas salieron._

"No te preocupes, vendrás a conmigo" dijo Roxas tranquilamente.

"¿Enserio? No quiero ser una carga para ti" dije tristemente. No quería molestarle.

_**Yo era una molestia para todos. Un peso más.**_

"No lo serás" dijo acariciando mi cabello.

_Sentí un escalofrío._

"Roxas, debo de confesarte algo…" dije sonrojada.

¿Enserio diría esto?

Al menos si se lo digo, me quitaré un peso de encima.

_Allá voy._

"Dime lo que quieras" dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Suspiré. "Me gustas…"

Sentí como un peso más se salía de mí.

Ahora solo falta que diga que 'no'.

"A mí también" contestó Roxas.

"¿Enserio?" dije sonriendo.

Roxas asintió.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?"

"Si" rió él.

_**3 meses después**_

Estar con Roxas me ha cambiado.

Soy más sociable.

Salgo con mis amigos.

Me divierto.

No me interesa lo que le haya pasado a mi 'padre'.

**Ya no me importa saber de él.**


End file.
